The known technique teaches how to use only one disc-saw to cut panels by effecting first a score with partial cut into said panels and during a successive stroke of the carriage, the cut proper throughout said panels. Such a technique is described, for example, in applicant's Italian Patent Application No. 12532 A/85 to which broad reference is made herein. Applicant's further Italian Patent Application No. 12601 A/86 discloses cutting equipment adapted to carry out a differentiated-width cut by using two disc-saws having equal characteristics, arranged side by side, on one and the same shaft and driven in rotation by one and the same drive means, and provided with a servo-control by means of which the spacing of the two disc-saws can be changed automatically. By taking advantage of this feature, the saws are to score the material to be cut and are then approached again through a self-centering movement to effect the cut proper throughout the panels. During the execution of the cut, the teeth of the cutting equipment do not interfere with the scored portions of the panels and, therefore, do not cause the undesired formation of splinters. The solution has proved operatively satisfactory, but is of somewhat complicated construction when compared with the solution according to the present invention, which permits the same objectives to be achieved by using one single disc-saw having normal characteristics.